bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hot Tub Contamination
"The Hot Tub Contamination" is the fifth episode of the tenth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Monday, October 17, 2016. Summary Sheldon and Amy try to work out their problems created by with Leonard and Penny's help, while Howard and Bernadette take a . Raj and Stuart use their uninvited. Extended Plot The new couple across the , Sheldon and Amy enter apartment 4A without knocking with Sheldon telling Leonard and Penny to explain to Amy how much they enjoy their schedule. Untrue. Amy retorts that Sheldon can't control every aspect of their lives and that he has to be willing to . Sheldon tells her to look at Penny who compromised and Leonard Hofstadter. Leonard explains that she didn't compromise, she settled. Penny agrees. At the Comic Book Store, Howard and Raj are at the register buying comic books from Stuart. Howard says that he and Bernadette are heading out to for a quick because Bernadette wants to do more things together before the baby comes. Also, he is now at the comic book because Raj wants to do more things together before the baby comes. Back in 4A, Leonard tells Sheldon that breeds conflict and that you have to learn to compromise. Amy suggests that for starters they keep their es in the same holder. Sheldon then says that they should start to see other . As a male, he has an urge to spread his as much as possible, He blames her friend for that urge, . Amy tells him to go see other people. Sheldon is worried that he might end up moving back in. Penny just wants to separate them for a while so they can cool down. In Howard and Bernadette's , Howard asks her how she is feeling as she continues to . Not so well. She is not well enough for a hot three-hour drive through the . So they decide to have a secret vacation at home without telling their s. Howard also tells her how that is because even though she had been throwing up, he was so turned on. Penny is driving Sheldon in her . He is complaining that as much as they call him difficult to live with, he finds that Amy is even more challenging to live with. Penny does not believe him. Amy breathes on him at . Leonard does the same thing to Penny. Amy is always complaining about the people at . Leonard does the same thing to Penny. When Sheldon steps out of the , she eyes him like a piece of Leonard does the same thing to Penny and give her a . Now Penny is getting annoyed. Sheldon says that for once, he would like to be appreciated for his . And so does Penny! Howard is rubbing Bernie's which feels great until he pulls a out from between her . Then they hear the front opening and they start panicking that someone is in the house. After locking the bedroom door, they realize that they don't have their with them. A indicating that the is on. Looking out the window they see Stuart using it looking like a boiled . Leonard and Amy are discussing Sheldon in 4A. Leonard describes him as the worst; however Amy considers him . Amy has never lived with anyone before and as Leonard adds, she is starting out with Sheldon Cooper. He was making her feel any better. Amy adds that he posted a in the bathroom showing the number of days in a row that he didn't without find one of her on the . Leonard's record was six. Watching Stuart from their bedroom, Bernadette thinks that is fun watching him float in their hot tub, not unlike having a . The back lights come on and out walks Raj in his . Raj jumps in the seemingly empty hot tub, then Stuart pops up gasping for . Raj screams at him asking what he was doing there. Stuart comes over whenever he thinks that the Wolowitzes aren't . Once he hid in the pretending to be a . Bernadette snaps at Howard that she was sure it wasn't a raccoon. Penny is still driving Sheldon around and now they are both complaining about their s. Sheldon suggest that they stop for . Penny agrees. Sheldon wishes that Amy would be that subservient. She has one time and then she's . While at the he can look for other . Penny points out that he had a hard enough time with one woman. Sheldon retorts that being with Amy has awoken the sexual within. When he sees a woman walking down the street, he thinks "Hubba-hubba!" Raj and Stuart are now having and they toast Howard and Bernadette and the house they never asked him to return. Now Bernadette is mad at Howard for not getting it from Stuart. Stuart has no since he hasn't paid his l. Raj invites him to crash at his apartment since he has broken up with his s. Their choices. He never told anyone. Stuart asks him how his was going and his best date was sitting in the hot tub with Stuart. Amy and Leonard talking in 4A at the island. Leonard encourages Amy to hold firm on the bathroom schedule unlike he did. Amy thinks it is easier to give in. Leonard reminds her that she did get him to stop his , putting things other than in the car glove box ( ), and he got him to eat a . No, that was Koothrappali. She can't walk out on before he becomes a real . Amy says that she is also in their relationship and that if he doesn't like it, he can move back to 4A. Leonard says that he can, but he will need a good . While Penny and Sheldon eating ice cream at the ice cream parlor, Penny suggests the girl behind the counter and the one eating ice cream, Sheldon's favorite. He rejects them. Penny asks him if Sheldon is really looking for someone else. Sheldon tells her that she is wise beyond her , though at her age she is getting up there. Penny wants to know the real is. Sheldon begins a story that he has told no one. When he was 13, on a break from (They ran out of that they could teach him.), Sheldon returned home and found his father in in his parents' bedroom having relations with another woman. That is why he knocks three times. the first is traditional and the other two gets one time to get their on. What worries Sheldon is that he and Amy have been like his parents dis and he doesn't want to disappoint Amy down the . Penny yells at him that she only wants to share a toothbrush holder together. Sheldon also figures he should to Penny for not first hitting on her since he was looking for another partner. He thinks of Penny as a . Penny tells him to finish his ice cream so she can get him home to . While enjoying the hot tub, Raj suggests that it is time to leave. Raj gets out, while Stuart doesn't since is not wearing . Howard finally loses his temper and tells them to buy their own hot tub. Back in 4A, with Amy enjoying sitting in Sheldon's spot saying how nice it was and that she would start there standing up to Sheldon. Penny and Sheldon return from the ice cream parlor, and Amy quickly shifts to the center of the . Sheldon apologizes for his earlier and he is willing to forego the bathroom schedule. He was never interested in other women and to prove it he is willing to take their relationship to the next level. Next in Penny's bathroom, Sheldon tells to Amy, "Amy Farah Fowler, will you share this toothbrush holder with me?" Amy would to do that. They both put their toothbrushes into the holder and with Amy looking very happy. Penny and Leonard are looking on. Leonard wants to know why they had to be there. Penny sheds a . "Call me , but I found it moving." Credits * Guest starring: ** None. * Teleplay: Steve Holland, Eric Kaplan & Jim Reynolds * Story: Chuck Lorre, Maria Ferrari & Tara Hernandez Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to Raj and Stuart secretly using Howard's hot tub. *Taping date: September 20, 2016 *This episode was watched by 14.20 million people with a rating of 3.5 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending x October 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on October 17, 2016. * Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=539 Critics * Bret Botsford of Eggplante! - This week’s episode had a fairly surprising and satisfying final result, though sadly, getting there was often a chore, since the humour in this latest episode is a bit clumsy and weak for the most part...The debates between Leonard and Amy regarding Sheldon’s behaviour did have some amusing beats, though a lot of it still relies on Sheldon neuroses that viewers are already well familiar with. Truthfully, it was the Penny/Sheldon discussion that made the biggest impact in this episode, with the two surprisingly seeing eye to eye for the most part on things that annoy them about their partner, though this also helps Penny illustrate the idea of compromise to Sheldon. Leonard gets through to Amy just the same, though the episode did sort of take sides in the end, and painted Sheldon as the simple bad guy of the situation. Trivia *Raj has broken up with both of his s at their insistence. *It's revealed that Stuart kept the he had to the Wolowitz House, which Howard never asked for him to return. *Sheldon compromises with Amy by eliminating the famed schedule and sharing a holder with her. *Bernadette is wearing clothes. *Sheldon thinks that Penny would be upset that he didn't hit on her first. He thinks of her as a though it has been more implied that they had a . *Sheldon refers to Toto and the tornado from " " book and movie series. * , born March 25, 1934, is an and , who became nationally recognized as a leader and a spokeswoman for the feminist movement in the and . Quotes :Sheldon: Will you please inform Amy how much you enjoy adhering to a strict bathroom schedule? :Penny: Can’t. :Leonard: Won’t. :Amy: I told you, you can’t regulate every aspect of our lives. :Sheldon: I can if you’d just roll over and accept your fate. :Amy: I’m sorry for bringing this over here. :Penny: Believe me, we know what you’re going through. :Leonard: And I think the most helpful thing we can tell you is no backsies. :Penny: Mm-hmm. :Amy: Sheldon, I understand that you like things a certain way and I’m willing to make some concessions, but you have to be open to compromise. :Penny: She’s right, that’s reasonable. :Sheldon: Oh, look who’s in favor of compromise, the woman that married Leonard Hofstadter. :Leonard: Hey, she didn’t compromise, she settled. There’s a difference. :Penny: Yeah, you tell him, babe. ---- :Leonard: When you’re going to live with someone, there’s gonna to be conflict. You just have to keep communicating. :Sheldon: I’m open to that. :Amy: Okay, well, for starters, there’s nothing wrong with keeping our toothbrushes in the same holder. :Penny: Sheldon, what do you say to that? :Sheldon: I think we should see other people. :Amy: What? :Sheldon: Well, as a male, I have evolutionary drive to perpetuate my DNA. Restricting myself to a single partner is against my nature. :Amy: We sleep together once a year! :Sheldon: Don’t blame me. Blame your friend, biology. He’s the pervert pulling the strings here. :Amy: You wanna see other people? Go see other people. ---- :Sheldon: You know, people are quick to accuse me of being difficult to live with, but the truth is, Amy is just as challenging. :Penny: Just as challenging. :Sheldon: Yes. :Penny: As you. :Sheldon: Yes. :Penny: Just as challenging as you. :Sheldon: When we’re sleeping, she breathes on me. One night, it got so bad I almost grabbed Toto and headed for the storm cellar. :Penny: Leonard breathes on me, too. It’s not a big deal. :Sheldon: She’s always complaining about people at work. :Penny: Well, so does Leonard. It’s kind of annoying, but it’s not the end of the world. :Sheldon: Do you know when I get out of the shower, she eyes me up and down like I’m a piece of meat? :Penny: You know, so does Leonard. Can’t I just get ready in the morning without him giving me his goofy thumbs-up? “Hey!” :Sheldon: I Know. Sometimes I would just like to be appreciated for my mind. :Penny: Agreed. Thank you! ---- :Amy: Why is nothing easy with him? :Leonard: Look, here’s the thing you need to understand about Sheldon. He’s the worst. :Amy: I prefer to think of it as high-maintenance. ---- :Sheldon: She has coitus one time and she thinks she is Gloria Steinem. ---- :Sheldon: Being with Amy has awoken the sexual creature within. When I see a pretty gal walking down the street, I think “Hubba-hubba” like any other guy. ---- :Stuart: You’ve got all your lady friends and… :Raj: Actually, I’m single now. :Stuart: What? When did that happen? :Raj: It’s okay. It’s by choice. Well, their choice, and it’s not okay. ---- :Amy: It’s so much easier to give him what he wants. :Leonard: Oh, true, but think of how much you’ve accomplished. Who got him to stop Pruelling his pocket change? :Amy: Me. :Leonard: And who got him to put things other than gloves in the glove compartment? :Amy: Me. It was mittens. :Leonard: Mmm. And who got him to try a turkey dog? :Amy: That was actually Koothrappali, but I did let him spit it out in my hand. :Leonard: Look, how can you stop now? That’s like walking out of Pinocchio right before he becomes a real boy. :Amy: You know, you’re right. I’m in this relationship, too. I need to stand up for myself. :Leonard: Of course, you do. :Amy: And if he doesn’t like it, he can move back here. :Leonard: Oh, he can try. He’d just need a good locksmith. ---- :Penny: Well, who you gonna hit on? The girl in front of us got strawberry. That’s your favorite. :Sheldon: No, no. If we both like it, I’ll spend the rest of my life opening the freezer and going, “Aw, no strawberry." :Penny: What about the girl behind the counter? :Sheldon: Hmm. Well, she spends her whole day scooping. One arm’s probably bigger than the other. :Penny: Is it possible you might not actually want to meet someone? :Sheldon: You are truly wise. :Penny: Thank you. :Sheldon: I’d say wise beyond your years, but you’re getting up there. :Penny: All right. Come on. What is really going on with you? :Sheldon: Penny, I’m going to tell you a story that I’ve never told anyone. :Penny: All right. :Sheldon: When I was thirteen years old, and on spring break from college. :Penny: Not relating. Go on. :Sheldon: I came home early because they ran out of math to teach me. :Penny: Oh, now I’m with ya. Okay. :Sheldon: My mother was at bible study. I walked in the house expecting to find it empty and heard a sound from my parents’ bedroom. When I opened the door, I saw my father having relations with another woman. :Penny: Oh, that’s awful. :Sheldon: I know. It’s also why I never open a door without knocking three times. I mean, the first one’s traditional, but two and three are for people to get their pants on. :Penny: Well, what happened with your dad? :Sheldon: We locked eyes, I ran to my room, and we never, ever spoke of it. :Penny: You poor thing. :Sheldon: Since Amy and I have been living together, we’ve been bickering like my parents used to. :Penny: And you’re afraid you’re gonna do something like your dad did? :Sheldon: Yes. I need to prepare her now to save her from pain down the road. :Penny: Down the road? Sheldon, she wanted to share a toothbrush holder with you, and now you’re at an ice cream parlor trying to pick up women? :Sheldon: Well, anything can sound silly when you put it in that tone. :Penny: Honey, instead of worrying about pain you might cause in the future, how about trying to fix pain you’re causing right now? :Sheldon: I’m sure you’re right. I suppose I should apologize to you, as well. :Penny: Okay. :Sheldon: That must have hurt watching me look for other women without ever considering you. Please understand that I think of you as more of a nanny. :Penny: Just finish your ice cream so I get you home to bed. ---- :Leonard: What do you think? :Amy: It’s a nice enough spot. You know, if I’m going to start standing up for myself, this is exactly the kind of thing… :Penny: We’re back! :Amy: Oh hi! :Leonard: Hi. :Sheldon: Hello. :Leonard: How you guys doing? :Penny: We’re doing good. I think Sheldon has something he would like to say to Amy. :Sheldon: I want to apologize for my behavior today. It was unnecessary. This is warm. Oh, and also, I am willing to forego the bathroom schedule. :Amy: Oh, really? :Leonard: Why does he get that? We never got that. :Penny: Do you want him back? :Leonard: I’m very happy for you. :Sheldon: Amy, you should know I was never really interested in other women. And to prove how serious I am about us, I’m willing to take our relationship to the next level. :the bathroom. :Sheldon: Amy Farrah Fowler. Will you share this toothbrush holder with me? :Amy: I would love to. brushes in holder and hugs. :Leonard: Did I really need to be here for this? :Penny: Call me crazy, but I found it moving. ---- Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. CAR.png|Season 9 joy ride. 10.05 thtc-1.jpg|I’m sorry for bringing this over here. 10.05 thtc-2.jpg|Sheldon, I understand that you like things a certain way and I’m willing to make some concessions, but you have to be open to compromise. 10.05 thtc-3.jpg|At the comic book store. 10.05 thtc-4.jpg|I think we should see other people. 10.05 thtc-5.jpg|Watching the Shamy's fight. 10.05 thtc-6.jpg|This book says that morning sickness stops by now. 10.05 thtc-7.jpg|Oh, true, but think of how much you’ve accomplished. 10.05 thtc-8.jpg|Amy thinking about how she has changed Sheldon. 10.05 thtc-9.jpg|Amy learning how she changed Sheldon. 10.05 thtc-10.jpg|Saving Shamy. 10.05 thtc-11.jpg|Talking to Sheldon. 10.05 thtc-12.jpg|Ice cream and advice. Bump.png|Bernadette is showing. Parlor1.png|Penny and Sheldon having ice cream. Parlor2.png|Ice cream parlor set. Bump2.png|Email 911! Bump3.png|weird Howard turned on by his preggo wife. tub1.png|Penny is confused with their movie. tub2.png|Shamy marches in. tub3.png|Talking to Amy. tub4.png|Talking to Amy. tub5.png|Yeah, you tell him, babe. tub6.png|At the comic book store. tub7.png|Stuart. tub8.png|Raj wanted to spend time together before the baby came. tub9.png|Leonard's advice. tub10.png|What? tub11.png|Okay, well, for starters, there’s nothing wrong with keeping our toothbrushes in the same holder. tub12.png|Watching Shamy fight. tub13.png|He might come back! tub14.png|This book says...Bleech! tub15.png|Morning sickness. tub16.png|Pregnant Bernadette turns Howard on. tub17.png|Bernadette loves her weird husband. tub18.png|Driving Sheldon around to cool off. tub19.png|Driving Sheldon around. tub20.png|Talking about their partners. tub21.png|Can’t I just get ready in the morning without him giving me his goofy thumbs-up? tub22.png|Foot massage. tub23.png|Lock the door! tub24.png|You can't email 911. tub25.png|I prefer to think of him as high-maintenance. tub26.png|Stuart trespassing in their hot tub. tub27.png|Watching. tub28.png|Raj using their hot tub. tub29.png|Stuart gasping coming up for air. tub30.png|Penny: Can’t. Leonard: Won’t. tub31.png|Amy and Sheldon finally happy. tub32.png|What are you doing here? tub33.png|Watching Raj and Stuart. tub34.png|Driving Sheldon around. tub35.png|Griping with Sheldon. tub36.png|Talking about their partners. tub37.png|Watching from above. tub38.png|To Howard and Bernadette. tub39.png|I broke up with them. Their choice. tub40.png|Watching the trespassers. tub41.png|Use me as an example. tub42.png|Me. It was mittens. tub43.png|Leonard giving advice about living with Sheldon. tub44.png|How about that one? tub45.png|Relationship advice. tub46.png|What's really wrong? tub47.png|That I must have hurt watching me look for other women without ever considering you. tub48.png|Enjoying the tub. tub49.png|Hot tub jet warming Stuart's special place. tub50.png|Throwing out the trespassers. tub51.png|What do you think? tub52.png|It’s a nice enough spot. tub53.png|You know, if I’m going to start standing up for myself. tub54.png|Jumping out of Sheldon's spot. tub55.png|I want to apologize for my behavior today. It was unnecessary. tub56.png|I am willing to forego the bathroom schedule. tub57.png|This is warm. tub58.png|Sheldon found his spot warm. Who? tub59.png|I’m very happy for you. tub60.png|Oh, really? tub61.png|Amy Farrah Fowler. Will you share this toothbrush holder with me? tub62.png|I would love to. tub63.png|Sharing a toothbrush holder. tub64.png|Shamy working things out. tub65.png|Two happy nerds. tub66.png|Did I really need to be here for this? tub67.png|Call me crazy, but I found it moving. Category:Season 10 Category:Articles With Photos Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Lenny Category:Series 10 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2016 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Season 10 episodes Category:2016 Category:October episodes Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Stuart Category:Raj single Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Shamy Category:Fall episodes Category:Shamy living together Category:Apartment 4A Category:Apartment 4B Category:Hot Tub Category:Baby Bump Category:Bernadette pregnant Category:Visibly pregnant Category:Shamy fight Category:Penny's Apartment Category:Wolowitz House Category:Leonard & Penny Category:Leonard-Penny married Category:Lamy Category:Shenny Category:Fall 2016 Category:Sheldon and Leonard's apartment Category:October Episodes Category:Shamy episode